The Return of Doctor Robotnik
by my daydream world
Summary: No matter how bad Eggman gets, he's nowhere near as bad or cruel as Robotnik - but Robotnik has been gone years... Sonic and Tails have too face their past to stop history from respecting itself.
1. Chapter 1

The Return of Doctor Robotnik

Chapter One

Then:

Sonic hidden in the small space along with his small firend, his little brother - Tails. Sonic put his finger to his lips, Tails nodded his head. They stay hidden as an army of worker bots march past them. Robots that uses to be like them, Mobians.

Once they were sure the worker bots were gone, they crept out of the space. They had completed the mission to sabotage Doctor Robotniks latest machine. "We need to get back to Knothole." Said Sonic quietly, Tails nodded his head silently - Tails hated going to Robotropolis, Sonic hated to go as well, but they had to stop Doctor Robotnik. Doctor Robotnik destroy their childhood, their families. Because of him they life in hiding in the middle of the forest. They couldn't let him ruin any more lives.

Now

Sonic walked into the workshop, Tails wasn't tinkering with one of his inventions like normal. Sonic push the door to an small kitchen to find the fox sitting in the corner.

"Hi Buddy." Said Sonic lightly.

Tails looked up "Hey."

Sonic sat down next to Tails "Amy and Cream want to throw you an surprise birthday party- I'll talk them out of it." Tails look at the floor. "I know you hate your birthday Tails..."

"Do you think my parents abandoned me?" Asked Tails in an small voice. "They saw my two tails and didn't want me?"

Sonic shook his head at once. "No bro, they wouldn't of done that. They were good people - they loved you."

Tails shook his head "They didn't even know me. If they didn't abandoned me, what happen to them? They weren't Roboticized... I've seen the records."

The mystery of what happen to Tails parents was never solved. Tails never knew them. They most likely died during the first dark days of Doctor Robotnik's take over - the day Tails was born. Tails knew this, but it was all guess work, Tails thinks very scientifically - logically that guess work wasn't enough. "One day we will find out." Said Sonic, not really believing it himself.

"I know you hate this day too." Said Tails

"What happen to my parents..." Sonic began. He paused for an moment. He parents like so many others were roboticized, "It wasn't fair, it was horrible. I don't like to think of them as mindless robots. And they wouldn't want me think about them in that way. They would want me to live my life to the full, don't let them win. Your parents would want the same for you too. They would want you to be happy..."

Tails was silently crying "Sonic, I can't do that. Not today."

"Tomorrow then." Said Sonic "Tomorrow we see our friends. Today it be just me and you. Chilli Dogs, ice cream and some good films... What do you think? Tails nodded his head slowly "Tails, you can't punish yourself for what over people did. You can't punish yourself just because you were born on the day he took over. I told you that loads of times and I know Sally did too..."

"You never talk about Sally anymore."

Sonic stood up "Come on bro, lets cook son popcorn and watch an movie."

Tails had fallen asleep while watching an movie. Sonic covered him with an blanket and went to step outside to watch the sunset. He wasn't sure how long he was they before he heard someone call his name.

Sonic turned away from the sunset ge was watching to see Knuckles walking up towards him. "Keep your voice down Knucklehead , Tails is sleeping."

Knuckle walked closer to Sonic "How is he?"

"Same as he normally is on this day." Said Sonic "What do you want? Its not like you to check up on Tails."

Knuckles paused for an moment probably trying to keep him temper under control. "Whatever you may think of me, I do care about Tails."

"But that's not the reason you are here, is it?" Sonic wasn't in the mood for games.

Knuckles looked down at the floor "No. Eggman is up to something. We need you and Tails to help find out what."

Sonic paused for an moment "Why today of all days..."

"Eggman not stupid. He knows what today is. He thinks we won't fight back. He think we won't be thinking straight. It's mind games Sonic. Go and wake Tails up we needs his brains, and the Tornado."

"I'm an wake." Sonic and Knuckled jumped. Tails stood behind them "We better get going."

"How long have you been there?" Asked Sonic shooked

"Not long." Said Tails rubbing his hands together walking towards the Tornado. "Where are we going?"

"The Egg Carrier." Said Knuckles following Tails from behind.

Sonic followed them "What the hells going on Knuckles. What is Eggman planning? Why are we heading to the air fortress? And were are you getting this information from?" Knuckles trun around and face Sonic. "What actually do you want us to do?"

"Rouge warn me Eggnan planning something big tonight." Growled Knuckles "She say if he succeeded with his plan then we are all doomed. We need to find out what's going on and stop it before he gets too far."

"This could just be mind games." Said Sonic at once.

"And it might not be." Augured Knuckles "They're one way to find out."

Knuckles had an point. Not that Sonic was going to tell him that "Who else is coming?" Asked Sonic

"I've just told you two." Said Knuckles "We don't have time to find the others. Not if we want to go quickly and without drawing unwanted attention to ourselves."

Sonic nodded his head slowly. "Come on, we've got work to do."

Tails climbed into the crop pit of the Tornado and started to run the engine, Sonic and Knuckles jump on to the wings. "Ready?" Asked Tails

"Aye, aye Captain." Said Sonic. Then the three of them were off into the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to say the first chapter that I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any other characters.**

 **Hope You enjoy**

Chapter Two

"What could Eggman possibly be planning?" Asked Sonic is an hush voice as they walked down the darkened corridor of the Egg Carrier. The only light come from one of Tails computerized inventions he was holding "Whatever it is can't be that bad..."

"He's an mental genius that wants to take over the world." Stated Knuckles bluntly. "It could be very bad. You should stop underestimating him all the time."

Sonic was getting very annoyed with Knuckles "What do you mean by that?"

"Now is not the time for fighting." Said Tails, Sonic saw the screen of Tails invention, he was scanning something, what he was looking for with it Sonic didn't know, but he didn't ask. Tails will tell him soon enough.

"We're not fighting." Hissed Sonic walking further ahead. He wanted to punch Kunckles but it wasn't the best place for an scuffle. "I though the Egg Carrier would be more defended." The truth is they got on board very easily. Almost to easily.

"Eggman not on board." Said Tails looking at his scanner carefully "Just hibernating robots. My guess they will wake up if we walk though certain sensors or hack into the computer systems."

"We haven't set anything off yet have we?" Asked Sonic. Tails shoock his head "That's odd."

"Not really." Said Tails at once "Not if he is using that energy somewhere else. It's very simple to transfer the energy from one place to another. Eggman latest invention must need extra the extra energy to work, Eggman can't magic energy from thin air ..." Tails didn't noticed Sonic and Knuckles looking at him. He was too busy fiddling with his scanner as he was talking.

"Can you locate where this energy is?" Asked Knuckles quickly before Tails could go into an deeper scientific explanation about energy.

"My guess is, the middle of the ship." Said Tails "That were all the robots are. If they wake up we are trapped."

"Well better not wake them up then." Said Sonic wondering what Eggman was up. They went deeper into the Egg Carrier till Tails told them to stop. He didn't have to say anything, they could see the lasers beams clearly. "This seem simple enough." Said Sonic confident, he could get past them without touching.

"Sonic wait." Said Tails "It's not just the lasers you have to watch out for. Eggman got motion sensors too. We go to find another away around."

"I'm faster than most sensors." Pointed out Sonic

"This is Eggman we are talking about, do you want to risk it?" Said Kunckles "We find another way, we need to be smart not reckless."

"Are you calling me reckless?"

"You can't argue that your not."

"At lest I'm not gullible, how often have you fallen for Eggman tricks?"

"You have fallen for plenty yourself."

"Guys!" Tails bark. That may Sonic and Knuckles stop at once. Tails rarely barks at anyone even when fighting Eggman. "We need to find out what Eggman doing, all the extra electrical energy can not be good." Tails glare at them for a moment "I'm youngest one here remember, why dose it feel like I'm the oldest?"

Sonic growled "Okay, no more fighting with Knuckles, promise. Have you find another away around with your scanner thingy?"

"The vents." Said Tails simply "They will get us there quickly and all defences in them are turn off."

"It's been an long time since we crawled though vents." Said Sonic opening the grate closes to them and went inside. He heard Knuckles and Tails follow him. It was colder in the vents so Sonic went crawled faster. Tails call put directions from behind him, Tails was getting too good with his inventions lately - maybe he should give Tails an pay rise or something.

They come out in to another corridor deeper inside the Egg Carrier. They saw the tall robots staying guard. "Hey bro, you said they were sleeping right?" Asked Sonic so quietly his two friends could barely hear him. Tails nodded his head next to him. They walked at silently as they could so they didn't alert the robots to their present.

"It's in that room, whatever Eggman been up too." Said Tails looking at the large metal door infort of them. "I don't know how we can open the door without some alarm going off."

"Is there another way in?" Asked Sonic impatiently. "The Vents?"

"The vents going in to that room will be too cold, we'll freeze." Said Tails "All the energy Eggman using is guaranteeing lots of heat. The vents are need to cool the room down so that..."

"Okay, I get it. No vents." Said Sonic, he didn't have the energy to pretend he knew what Tails was going on about. "Can we open the door and you stop the alarm straight away?"

Tails started typing away on his scanner. After about an minute Tails nodded his head "I can do it." He said "But you can't damage door or the hinges..."

"How about picking locks?" Asked Knuckles sharply.

"That the only way." Said Tails

"This is taking too long." Moaned Sonic, as Kunckles started picking the lock. "Way too long."

Knuckles didn't take his eyes off what he was doing. "If you went alone, you would of set off the motion sensors ages ago. We wouldn't of make it to the door." The door open an red light flashed once before dying down.

"We got five minutes before the alarm will go off." Said Tails, as they walk into the room "Five minutes then we need to be out of here."

The room was large and in the middle was an huge metal archway with blue mist in it. "Something tell me we should stay away from there." Said Sonic "This must be what Eggman using all the extra energy on right?"

"Right." Said Tails "I'm guessing Eggman is making some kind of... portal. Why would Eggman do that?"

"We need to shut it down." Said Sonic at once getting ready to destroy the archway.

"Sonic!" Tails grabbed his arm quickly "If you spin at it now, the energy will have no where else to go. It will explode, us with it. We could end up though the portal with no way back or whatever though the portal might end up here. We have to close down the system first before you destroy the gateway."

Sonic nodded his head feeling useless, so far he haven't done anything useful, today would be Tails victory. Tails was already busy hacking on to the computers mumblings techo nonsense under his breath. "What do you think Eggman password is?" Asked Tails "If we guess wrong, we are doomed..."

"Egg123?" Guessed Knuckles rubbing his chin " .sonic?"

"I'm serious." Said Tails, looking at the screen deep in though.

"So am I." Snapped Knuckles "Eggman would chose an password that was easy for him to remember. He didn't expect anyone to get into this room."

"Try EggCarrier03." Said Sonic sharply "This is the third Egg Carrier and he got more than one mode of transport..."

Tails type this In and held his breath before letting it again. "It worked."

"Good, now shut this thing off." Said Kunckles, eyeing the portal.

Tails went to typing very fast, then he stopped and paled a little "S..sonic..." He stutter.

"What?" Asked Sonic at once, racing to Tails side. "Buddy, what's going on?"

"I know what Eggman was planning." Said Tails. Sonic eyes followed Tails gaze. On the scene was Sonic first enemy. Someone he hadn't seen in years.

"Doctor Robotnik." Said Sonic, under his breath. "But...how..." Sonic shoock his head "Can you shut this down now?" He asked Tails

"I don't think so... The codes on here... It don't just Eggman it's... His as well...i can't break though..." Tails was panicking for the first time this mission. Sonic wasn't doing much better.

Knuckles step in quickly and grabbed the fox by his shoulders. "Tails, you've got to try. Your the smartest person I know. Think Tails, think."

Tails took a deep breath "We got two minutes before the alarms go off, I can't do it in that time."

"Me and Sonic can fight the robots while you are working. We will fight Eggman if we have too." Kunckles turn to Sonic who nodded. "You got to try Tails..."

"This is more advanced computing than I have ever study." Said Tails had an lost look on his face "I'll try, I swear I'll try..." Tails went back to the computer, while Sonic and Kunckles braced themselves for an fight.

"This is bad" mumble Sonic "Really really bad..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Then

"You can just go to Robotropolis when ever you like, Sonic," Scolded Sally as she stomped around the hut "It's an dangours place, and you shouldn't be taking Tails with you on you reckless adventures, he's too young..."

Sonic jump to his feet. He wasn't going to be treated like an little kid. "One, Tails can make his own mind up. He wants to come with me because I don't baby him. Two, you can't stop us from going there..."

Sally looked very angry "We only go there if we have too. This is not an game Sonic."

"You think I don't know that? How many years have we been living in this forest in hiding?" asked Sonic looking around the hut. "Do you think I forgotten what happen to our parents? This is not a game, this is our lifes. And I refuse to hid any more, are we not freedom fighters?"

"Your actions today were reckless. We got no need to steal from Robotnik. It will do no one any good if you get yourself caught and chucked into the Roboticizer." Yelled Sally "You realize this kingdom fate is hanging on the edge? One wrong move and its gone. History!"

Now

The alarm was going off loudly, red lights flashing. Sonic and Kunckles fought the robots in the door way, while Tails try to shut down the portal. It was impossible to keep track of everything going on. They was an loud click and and hissing sound as the room filled with an gas. Sonic suddenly felt very sleepy before he could yelled at Kunckles and Tails to escape, his eyes closed and everything went black.

Sonic slowly open his eyes. He knew something was wrong right away. He couldn't move his arms. He blinked again and looked up, his arms were tied above him. Either side of his was Kunckles and Tails who were awake.

"What happen?" asked Sonic, trying to remember what had happen in that room.

"Knock out gas," grumble Knuckles.

Sonic looked sideways at Knuckles he had an couple of bruises forming from the latest fight, Sonic guessed he didn't look much better. Sonic then looked at Tails, his fur was ruffled quite an bit but he looked unhurt. "You okay bro?"

"I couldn't do it, Sonic." whisper Tails looking terrified. He avoided Sonic's eye "I couldn't shut down the portal..."

"Hey, it's not your fault." said Sonic at once "Don't for one second believe that." Sonic looked at the chains holding his arms together. "Anyone got an idea how to..." Sonic trail off as an metal door open and Eggman walked inside looking pleased with himself. Eggman walked up closer and closer till he stopped right in front of them.

"This is an unwelcome surprise." Said Eggman ginning horribly at them "How did you find out about my little... Plan?" Sonic, Knuckles and Tails didn't speck. "It doesn't matter, it can't be stopped, but I'm impressed that you even tried..."

"We stopped Robotnik before Eggman." Hissed Sonic "We can do it again."

"Can you?" Asked Eggman "You won by luck last time. Doctor Robotnik is an lot more skilled, an lot more intelligent than last time you meet..."

"How do you know that? You can't talk to people though portals." Said Tails at once.

Eggman grinned "I wouldn't expect you would understand."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Knuckles. "This doesn't benefit you in any way. You think Robotnik would work under you - then your wrong."

"I'm not going to discuss my plans with the likes of you." Spat Eggman, he dug in his pockets and took out sn chaos emerald. "I'm glade you are here to witness this... I just need an tiny bit more power... then Doctor Robotnik can walk again in this dimension..."

Sonic shrugged to get his arms free. "Now now Sonic relax and watch..."

"You won't get away with it..."

"Feeling hopeless Sonic?" asked Eggman "Enjoy the show..."

Eggman attached the chaos emerald to the portal and stayed taping the portal change colour to green. Eggman laughter with joy. Sonic, knuckles and Tails struggled with the chains. Kunckles mange to break his chains first, he rush over to stop Eggman but before he could reach they was an binding green light and walking into the room looking much more dangours than ever before... Doctor Robotnik.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally here is the next chapter...**

Chapter Four

No one spoke. Everyone seem to forgot how to talk or even move. Then Knuckles got blasted back and hit the wall behind. The impact made it easier for Sonic to break his chains. Sonic looked at Doctor Robotnik, terror filled him, memories of lost childhood filled him.

"Well well well Sonic the Hedgehog. How long has it been?" Asked Doctor Robotnik, he voice was darker than Sonic remembered.

"Sonic, we need to go." Hissed Kunckles, Sonic looked over to his firends. Kunckles had managed to free Tails, they were near the door ready to leave.

"Are you going to run away Sonic? Have you lose your nerves?" Doctor Robotnik laughed mockingly, shortly followed by Eggman. Sonic wanted to fight them right that moment, when he was younger he would of. But he knew he wouldn't win this one. Not yet anyway.

"Sonic!"

Sonic rushed grabbed Knuckles and Tails, he ran though the door. He could hear the alarm going off. The robots were coming after them. Sonic got to the Tornado. "Get in. get in." Tails who seemed to be in some kind of trace since Doctor Robotnik return, snapped out of it. He started the plane as quick as he could. "Come on Tails, fly fly fly..."

They were in the air, but as soon as they were up an missile roar past them. It only just missed them. Kunckles swore loudly an couple of times as another one missed them. "Tails, you need to get somewhere safe..." Tails manger to avoid another missile.

"Go to Angel Island." Shouted Kunckles "I need to make sure the Master Emerald is safe." Tails nodded and changes directions. As they flew the three firends looked out for anymore missiles or the Egg Carrier. They landed on the Angel island with a slight bump.

Knuckles jump out of the plane and rave over thr the large gem "I need to keep this safe."

Sonic nodded, the power of the Master Emerald was enormous. It was best Eggman and Robotnik didn't get their hand on it. Sonic left Knuckles with the Emerald and walked to Tails "Hey Buddy, how you holding up..."

Tails didn't speck for an moment "Some birthday huh?" Tears fell from Tails eyes, he wiped them away quickly. "What are we going to do now, Sonic?"

"We have to stop him before he gets as powerful as before." Said Sonic at once, it was a easy thing to say, but the only question was how.

"We need to tell Sally, Bunnie and the others." Said Tails very quietly, he looked warily at Sonic. Sonic didn't blame him, he and Sally didn't part in good terms.

Sonic shook his head "We can't, you know we can't." The memories of the last days of Knothole were clear in his mind.

"We can't do this on our own Sonic..." Said Tails wisely.

Sonic knew Tails was right. Whatever happen in the past with them and the Freedom Fighters, stopping Robotnik came first. Now not only did they need to stop Robotnik but Eggman as well. "I think, its best if you tell them." Said Sonic. He knew Tails would of had some sort contact with the Freedom Fighters, after all Tails wasn't the one who got into trouble.

"What's the plan?"

Sonic though quickly, they needed as much help as they could get. "Get everyone together, In one place, as soon possible." Said Sonic "Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Cream, Victor, everyone else... the freedom fighters...then we made a plan."

"We could meet in my workshop... I've made an top security device. And I invented some untested things that might help..." Tails was starting rambling. "They might not work but the security dose and it's way better than Eggman..."

"Okay, I'll past the message to meet at your workshop, you... do your thing..." Tails nodded, Sonic saw Kunckles watching them "Will you join us?"

"I'm staying here." Said Kunckles firmly.

Sonic understood Knuckles chose. Knuckles had an important job to do. "Stay safe."

"You too." Said Knuckles

Sonic and Tails got back in the tornado and flew back to Tails workshop. Tails stroke the plane "Rest I'll will fix you up again soon. Promise."

As Sonic left to find their firends, Tail got out his computer and started to work.

Sonic first stop was Amy's house and banged on her door. He waited a few seconds before doing it again. Amy open the door looking very very angry. "Sonic its two o'clock in the morning. Go to sleep!" Amy went to slam the door in Sonic face, but Sonic stop her

"Amy, code red. Emergency meeting in Tails workshop ASAP." That made Amy stop, she looked confused for an moment probably still half asleep. Her eyes widen suddenly.

"What's happened?" She asked, she looked at Sonic noticing the bruises for the first time. "Have you been in a fight? Are you hurt?..."

"Just get yourself to the workshop." Said Sonic firmly "Try and phone all our friends, tell them were to go..." Amy nodded her head and Sonic zoomed away.

Amy rushed into Tails workshop, she was the first one there. Tails was digging in an box taking out different things he invented. He had a headset strap to his head as he was talking to someone on the other side "Tails what the hell is going on?" Asked Amy

Tails turn to look at her, "I don't want to explain it more than I have too. Waite till everyone is here. Please."

Amy wanted to argue with Tails. She could normally bully Tails into doing what she wanted. Whatever had happen it was big, it had obviously shaken Sonic and Tails. "Is it Eggman?"

"Not exactly." Said Tails

It could about at hour for most of there firend to get there. Amy, Cream and Cheeses sat together. Rouge was frowned an lot and keep looking around for Knuckles. Victor was sitting with his hands behind his head. Shadow was leading against the Tornado glaring at Sonic. Big the cat was also there sitting on the floor with froggy. Wave sat on a chair not wanting to look at anyone.

"Guys, there no easy way to say this but... Doctor Robotnik back... Eggman was planning it all. We couldn't stop him ourselves..." Said Sonic "Tails is informing the Knothole freedom fighters and downloading all the information about... When he was in power. We have to act quickly if we want to stop him..."

"Where Knuckles?" Asked Rouge sharply.

"Guarding the Master Emerald." Said Sonic shortly. "We need to be on our guard. We need to be ready for anything."

They was an silent in the room "How did you stop him last time?" Asked Cream in an small voice, she was scared. Cream heard stories about doctor Robotnik and what he had done.

Sonic and Tails shared an look "He fell into another dimension." Said Sonic "And the changes that will happen again is very low."

"So...what's the plan?" Asked Shadow his eyes focused on Sonic. "What do you want us to do?"

Sonic hadn't thought that far ahead yet. "We have to alert all the different islands and areas. Be on our guards to see were Robotnik goes and try to pervert his plans... At the same time we need to find an way to lock him up for good."

"So basically we are sitting around untill he attack us?" Asked Shadow "We should go up and fight him now, before he gain power..."

"And then what?" Asked Sonic "He'll escaped our prisons easily, we can't lock him up, we can't spend him away... Untill we think of something... There's little we can do..."

"We could destroy all the robots and computers." Said Shadows "Slow him down."

Blaze nodded her head. "That been a good start. "I'll go with Wave and Tails. Between us we can mess all the machines..." Wave and Tails nodded their heads in agreement.

"I'll help Knuckles." Said Rouge "Any more help would be great."

"Are the Freedom Fighters coming here?" Asked Amy, she meet them all before, they need their help, now more than ever.

Sonic turn to Tails questioning "They sending me all the information they not coming here just yet. They increasing their security first, their getting ready to act when Robotnik shows."

"But are they coming here?"

"They haven't confirm it yet." Said Tails "But the underground communications are open, Robotnix shouldn't be able to get past the system..."

"Spend the word as fast as you can." Said Sonic trying to sound more confident than he felt "Get everyone to the old safely hideaways, they should be reminded about the old safety guidelines too.

Then

"Do you ever think about people safety when you do foolish things like this?" Asked Sally, there was a underlying angry in her voice.

"No one got hurt..." Said Sonic at once, he wouldn't hunt anyone, he did his best not too. Everyone wanted him around to stop Robotnik, but the west of the time it felt like all he dose was get into trouble.

"But they almost did," Said Sally. Maybe the princess had a point, today there was a near miss.

Sonic shook his head "What was I meant to do? I didn't have time to sit down thinking about fancy plans, or remember all the guidelines. I acted if I didn't..." Sonic trail off, if he hadn't of acted things would of been bad.

Sally shook her head "Sonic you are going to get yourself hurt, or worst someone else. You could end up hurting Tails, he follows you anywhere he followed you today."

"Stop bringing Tails into this." Snapped Sonic "This is about you and me, I said I was sorry can't you forgive me?"

"You dumped me."

"It was an mistake, I relised that now, Sally ..I..."

"Don't say it Sonic, don't say it. I not going to have an relationship with anyone, not untill this war with Robotnik is over." Sally spoke firmly, her duties cone first "And when the war is after, I definitely not going to have a relationship with someone who is so reckless..."


	5. Chapter 5

**In the flashbacks Sonic is younger and is not fully thinking about the consequences of his actions. He made mistakes and now he is trying to learn from them.**

 **This chapter is more from Tail's point of view**.

Chapter Five

Now

Tails spoke with Sally about their next plan of action over the phones. He could almost picture Sally pacing up and down the room as she talked.

"That's all sounds good," said Sally "Do you know were Eggman and Robotnik are currently based?"

"My guess they still in the Eggcarrier," said Tails, as he look though a file on the computer. "They haven't made an obvious base on the ground yet, but they will do.. " the Eggcarrier was too small for two supervillians, and Robotniks plans were never small.

"Keep an eye on that," said Sally,

"Are you coming here?" asked Tails, he wanted to see Sally and the others again. There was an paused on the other end. "Aunt Sally?"

"You haven't call me that in ages." Sally sounded sad, and all Tails wanted to do was hug her. "I still got jobs that need doing here - I can't just leave. But I will support you are much as I can." they was a another paused "How are you holding up Tails,?"

Tails knew this was about his birthday and his parents more than Eggman and Robotnik. "I just want to stop them."

Then

"Why are you and Sonic auguring so much?" asked Tails looking up from his book, as Sally started to cook in the kitchen, he hated seeing people he look up too so much fight.

Sally blinked and look at Tails "It's complicated."

"Tell me please, I'll understand." Tails understood more than others his age. He knew he could understand what's going on with Sonic and Sally as well, if they just told him instead of trying to hide it from him.

Sally smiled, it was kind of a sad smile that grown up do. Tails didn't like that look. "Without Sonic we can't stop Robotnik," Sally said "But Sonic doesn't alway think before he dose things. I am scared that one day he is going to hurt someone by accident."

"Sonic say he dose the fighting and everyone else dose the thinking," said Tails at once.

Sally shook her head a little "He would say that," she said to herself. "Do you remember when I taught you to play chess?" Tails nodded his head, they wasn't many broad games in Knothole "Well, if you are lucky you might win by change. But if you are playing against someone who knows all the moves, who always knows all the tricks, who alway plan ahead...well you won't win...and Robotnik knows all the tricks...and Sonic's luck will run out."

Tails frowned, he understood some of what Sally said, "Sonic knows lots of tricks as well."

"But sometimes trick aren't enough, Tails..."

Now

Tails had been working for hours on his old inventions that might come in handy, you never knew what the emery was planning. You had to plan for the unexpected. He hear footsteps closed by he paused. He tried to work out who they belong too. Not Amy, not Cream, definitely not Big the cat. Maybe Wave - but she was forces on her own stuff. "Sonic, is that you?"

Sonic stepped into the room, "How did you guess?" He asked lightly

"I know you too well," said Tails looking up from his work, Sonic looked nervous...like he wanted to say something. "What is it?"

Sonic close his eyes for a moment "Tails, do you remember the night we left Knothole?" Tails nodded his head, he couldn't forgot that night."I told you to go back, I begged you to return. I told you that you were safer with Sally. I said horrible things to you hoping you would go back - but you didn't, why?"

Tails blinked "You know why."

"Tell me."

Tails frowned not seeing were this was going. "Because you are my brother, we are a team. I didn't want you to be alone..."

Sonic laughted, "Sometimes I wonder who the older brother is..." Sonic signed "Tails, I want you to return to Knothole."

"No Sonic!" Said Tails at once, not believing his ears. After everything they had been though, he wasn't going to be send back to Knothole now.

"Tails..."

"Sonic, I am not going anywhere. I'm more useful here. The tornado is here, my inventions, my computer... You can't talk me into going back..."

Sonic step closer to Tails and hugged him tightly, "I don't deserve you, little bro. I must of done something in good in another life... Why have you stuck by me so long, Tails? You know better than most what I have done..."

"What happen was a accident. Accidents happen... " said Tails quietly.

"I was a accident waiting to happen, Sally kept warning me someone was going to get hurt..." Sonic trail off

"Anotine was okay." Said Tails "He forgive you, you know, he told me. He said it wasn't entirely your fault, part of it was his and part of it was Robotnik..."

"But it was me who caused the damage..." Sonic signed "Tails, I am doing my best to protect everyone...I couldn't bear it if anything happen to you..."

Tails open his mouth to speck but a alarm on his computer went off. Tails rush to the monitor as quickly as he could. "Sonic, Eggman and Robotnik are in the Green Zone..."

"Well," said Sonic, standing straight "We need to be ready to fight."


End file.
